


drown in your body

by cloudcie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brat Xiao Zhan, College Student Wang Yi Bo, Crack, Dick Pics, Dominant Wang Yibo, Fluff and Smut, Fuckboy Wang Yibo, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slut Shaming, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Tutor Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcie/pseuds/cloudcie
Summary: Xiao Zhan was minding his business on a Thursday night, catching up on next week’s lecture readings with a glass of cold brew coffee and Jianguo nuzzled in his lap. The evening was going well, he was almost halfway through the 60 page chapter when his phone buzzed.He continues reading through the last few sentences of the paragraph he was on while reaching for his phone, swiping the notification and unlocking the device habitually. When he looks at his screen—Oh.Plastered over half of the screen in a giant bubble was a picture of a massive, thick, erect cock.(or Wang Yibo accidentally sends his tutor Xiao Zhan a dick pic, misunderstandings and flirting ensues)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 32
Kudos: 383





	drown in your body

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory disclaimer: this is just for fun, in no way does this reflect who they are as real people ok this is fiction  
> use of wang yibo’s full name throughout the fic just for consistency  
> i am never writing a sex scene ever again lmao hope you enjoy!

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know how he puts up with this.

He was minding his business on a Thursday night, catching up on next week’s lecture readings with a glass of cold brew coffee and Jianguo nuzzled in his lap. The evening was going well, he was almost halfway through the 60 page chapter when his phone buzzed.

Usually, Xiao Zhan kept his phone off when doing schoolwork since the thing would distract him and ruin his productivity— a lesson he’d learnt pretty hard in first year. Anyways, despite this he kept it on tonight since he was expecting an important email from his professor regarding an internship.

He continues reading through the last few sentences of the paragraph he was on while reaching for his phone, swiping the notification and unlocking the device habitually. He lets his finger hover over the screen, swiping his highlighter over a technical term he’d have to look up in the glossary before his eyes switch to his phone screen.

Oh.

Plastered over half of the screen in a giant bubble was a picture of a massive, thick, erect cock.

Xiao Zhan blinks.

He blinks again. Slower, this time.

He looks to the contact name, wondering who in the hell had the audacity to send him a dick pic at 7pm on a goddamn Thursday night.

Wang Yibo...

Okay, in all honesty, maybe Xiao Zhan should have seen this coming. On campus, Wang Yibo was known as a huge fuckboy, one that stuck his dick in whoever was willing in whatever place he pleased, whether it be a lecture hall, the bathrooms, or even in the corner of a fucking public cafe.

(Okay maybe that last one was an exaggerated rumour but Xiao Zhan accepts it as an inevitable occurrence.)

He was hot shit and he knew it, flaunting that big dick around campus like a trophy, and the student body ate that shit up for some reason. It wasn’t everyday there was a good looking asian with that big of a dick, Xiao Zhan presumes.

When Wang Yibo had signed up for Xiao Zhan’s tutoring lessons, he was pleasantly surprised once he actually got to know the man (through a strictly professional manner, of course). Although Wang Yibo had such a reputation he was very diligent about his grades, which is why Xiao Zhan doesn’t have a bad opinion of the guy. Who cares about who he’s fucking, as long as he’s got actual ambitions.

Anyways, Xiao Zhan still doesn’t know why Wang Yibo sent him the dick pic. He is his tutor, not a Thursday night hookup.

Xiao Zhan holds his phone in the same position he was in when he first unlocked his phone, unmoving. He flounders, doesn’t know what to respond with. Did Wang Yibo expect a sexy reply? Is this some kind of prank?

He ends up clicking on the image, expanding it to full screen.

My God, it was the first time anyone’s ever sent him a dick pic, of course he’s gonna appreciate it. And it was such a nice dick too! The picture was angled upwards, the erect cock leaning proudly and casting a shadow against a set of hard abs. Xiao Zhan could make out a few thick veins protruding along the shaft, the dark pink cockhead beckoning Xiao Zhan closer.

He nods appreciatively, swallowing his saliva. He also might have taken a screenshot.

Closing the image, he goes back to their conversation screen. He’s got to figure out something to respond with.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Uh ok 

A perfect reply, Xiao Zhan. He’s mentally patting himself on the back when the reply comes almost immediately.

> **Wang Yibo:** ? Thought u wanted my cock 

Xiao Zhan practically feels the disgust creeping on his face. When has he ever given Wang Yibo that impression. They only meet for tutoring sessions—did Wang Yibo think he was coming onto him when he told him to text him whenever he had questions about the material?! He was only being a nice guy!

> **Xiao Zhan:** When was that established 

Xiao Zhan refrains from expending too many brain cells while speaking to this dick for brains.

> **Wang Yibo:** … Are you playing hard to get? 

That gets Xiao Zhan’s attention. His eyes widen, throat becoming a little parched. That was kind of hot—

Stop imagining his deep, rough voice saying that in your ear, Xiao Zhan! Pull yourself together! You’re a respectable adult man!

Another reply comes in before Xiao Zhan could respond.

> **Wang Yibo:** You aren’t that pretty to be acting like this. 

His jaw drops. What the fuck?! He takes back everything he said about Wang Yibo being a decent, upstanding guy with ambitions and morals. No, he’s just a depraved, walking dickhead. Stop visualizing his actual dick head Xiao Zhan god damnit.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Uhh, excuse you? You’re clearly the one that wants my ass so much?!
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Me? You were rubbing up on me like a bitch in heat. I’m returning the favour. 

“WANG YIBO ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?!” Xiao Zhan’s jaw is practically on the fucking ground by now, red flooding his vision.

“I am going to kill you. The next time I see you I am going to kill you.” He seethes, typing up a very long paragraph of how him leaning over to check on his work was NOT rubbing up on him like a bitch in heat, thank you very much! No matter if he lingered for a little while to subtly sniff his expensive, musky cologne, he was definitely not rubbing!

Before he could send his 1k word essay, another message comes through. Xiao Zhan had to cut and paste his text in a separate note to be able to read it.

> **Wang Yibo:** C’mon, send me a pic of your pretty ass to make up for it. 

A sticker of a chibi lion with big, sparkly, begging eyes was sent underneath the next. Xiao Zhan is livid.

> **Xiao Zhan:** You don’t deserve it 

Now, Xiao Zhan knows he’s got a fat dump truck of an ass. It sometimes gets difficult for him to squeeze through some of his tight fit pants and skinny jeans with how much meat he was packing back there. What he did not know, is that Wang Yibo knew this fact for himself. From this exchange, this also means that he had checked Xiao Zhan’s ass out before.

The thought makes something bubble in the bottom of Xiao Zhan’s gut. Why he feels giddy about this, he doesn’t know.

It’s only because someone as hot as Wang Yibo had recognized your own attractiveness, he tells himself. It’s simply pride, damnit!

> **Wang Yibo:** Why? This dick not big enough? 

Xiao Zhan scoffs. He also scrolls back up to the aforementioned dick pic and stares at it for a good while. Inspecting the size, of course.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Uh huh
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** You’re a size queen, huh. 

Xiao Zhan flushes, rubbing his thighs together in shame. Isn’t it natural for bottoms to like big dicks? He flounders trying to think of a reply, his brain clouding with hormones from imagining Wang Yibo whispering these words in his ear, breath hot on his neck. A shiver crawls up his spine. What are they even doing right now?

> **Wang Yibo:** The picture doesn’t do mine justice. 

He gulps audibly, scrolling back up to look at the picture for good measure. From this angle, Wang Yibo’s cock looks to be a good six to seven inches, already a decently good size. Pretty big in his own terms, too.

Xiao Zhan knows that phone cameras distort its images when taken from certain distances and the angle it was taken in was also pretty low. He swallows around his dry throat. That means… he’s even bigger than this..? Xiao Zhan could barely stuff a seven inch dildo in him without sweating and lots of lube.

> **Xiao Zhan:** So you know it’s a shitty pic
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** It’s not. 

A snicker escapes his lips. Wang Yibo’s reply came immediately, as if he was offended. Xiao Zhan could practically imagine the irritated expression on his face, his thick eyebrows knitted together and full lips protruding in a pout.

> **Xiao Zhan:** You insecure?
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** It’s a good picture! 

Another chibi lion sticker, this time angry, is sent underneath his message. Xiao Zhan breaks out soft giggles right now. Jianguo stirs in his lap, annoyed, before hopping off and away.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Nah
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Hold on. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen in anticipation. His eyes don’t even leave the screen, the textbook chapter left forgotten on his desk. A good eight minutes later, a picture appears on the screen.

This time, his cock is held up by a large, veiny hand, but is by no means dwarfed by it. Xiao Zhan knows how big Wang Yibo’s hands are, so…

He holds up his own tiny hand, trying to visualize the size difference between his and Wang Yibo’s. He stretches his fingers out on the other hand, trying to make up for the difference. Xiao Zhan’s face distorts in horror as his mind conjures up an image of Wang Yibo’s alleged size. God. Wang Yibo lives up to his reputation, he guesses. Xiao Zhan commends him.

He was also standing up this time, so there was more of Wang Yibo’s body showcased instead of solely his cock. Xiao Zhan appreciates the plane of his defined abs, the sharp bone emphasizing his hips, even the black sweatpants hooked underneath his balls looked enticing. This was hardly even a dick pic at this point. It was a work of art. Xiao Zhan makes sure to screenshot this piece of art, for artistic viewing purposes of course.

> **Wang Yibo:** I take it you like this one? 

Xiao Zhan’s face falls. He subtly licks his lips, ashamed.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Debatable
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Liar.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** It said you saw it immediately but you didn’t reply for a good five minutes. 

Shit. Was he really staring for that long?

> **Xiao Zhan:** I was checking the size 

Xiao Zhan you idiot. You absolute idiot. How do you even check the size from a picture. You pulled out a ruler? Did some math calculations?

> **Wang Yibo:** Checking the size, huh?
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** How big? 

A smug chibi lion sticker accompanies the last text. Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. He should’ve expected Wang Yibo to act like a horny fuckboy instead of focusing on the technicalities. Very in character of him.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Not big enough
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** You’re kidding.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Any bigger and you’ll break, baobao. 

Xiao Zhan blushes, a smug little smile quirking at his mouth. He shifts around in his seat, bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged. He should not be getting all hot and bothered with his student calling him baobao, but Xiao Zhan can’t help his biological functions.

> **Xiao Zhan:** I can take it
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Wanna show me? 

So, Xiao Zhan’s dug open his own grave. He curses underneath his breath, chewing on his bottom lip. Is he really going to send Wang Yibo an ass pic? Is this really what we represent?

> **Wang Yibo:** Let me see, baby.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Wanna see your pretty ass all ready for me. 

A whimper escapes his throat before he even realizes it. He rubs his thighs together, his hardening cock revelling in the friction. Xiao Zhan even feels his hole clenching in anticipation.

“You slut. You absolute cockslut, Xiao Zhan,” he whispers to himself as he pulls up his camera roll to look for a decent ass picture. Since he hadn’t showered that day yet, he feels way too disgusting to take a new one right now. He’s not even wearing sexy panties. Wang Yibo’s gonna have to settle for used goods.

He ends up finding a nice picture from a few months ago, a more sultry photo with his back curved nicely and only a pair of strappy black panties on his body. The look was completed with him spreading his cheeks apart, his dusky pink hole peeking enticingly. With this angle, his tiny waist, plump ass, and delectable hole were on full display, all for Wang Yibo’s viewing pleasure. He was a bit bold when he took this photo, kneeling on the bed with the cream sheets artfully spread around him and the sunlight from the open window making his skin glow in the light. Xiao Zhan is positive he looks like sex personified. He hits send with a smirk, waiting for his reply.

Fifteen minutes pass and nothing comes through. Xiao Zhan is initially disappointed before he realizes that his message has been read already.

> **Xiao Zhan:** I take it you like this one?
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Fuck 

Xiao Zhan giggles, pride welling up in his chest.

> **Wang Yibo:** This isn’t photoshopped, is it? 

Xiao Zhan’s jaw drops the nth time that night. He feels a vein burst in his neck.

> **Xiao Zhan:** What the fuck
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** Are you kidding me
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** You take this from online?
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Don’t tell me you’re a catfish. 

Xiao Zhan sees red. “So I will be killing Wang Yibo tonight.” He affirms.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Why the fuck…
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** I’m blocking you
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Wait! So this is real?
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** Of course it’s real???? Why the fuck would I take another dude’s ass pic from the internet when I got a perfectly good one right here??? Fucker 

Xiao Zhan is about to block Wang Yibo from his contacts, delete him from his entire life, and move on. He isn’t even horny anymore, Wang Yibo’s idiocy killed the whole mood. He needs to get back to his readings, anyways. Why was he even entertaining this dickhead in the first place?

> **Wang Yibo:** No it’s just
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Fuck you look good
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** I didn’t expect it. 

Xiao Zhan’s finger hovers over the block button. He’s not impressed.

> **Xiao Zhan:** What do you mean you didn’t expect it
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** I look flat irl? 

Xiao Zhan huffs, waiting for his reply. A bit of insecurity creeps up in the back of his head. He knows he’s got a fat ass, but now he’s not so sure. Are the pants he’s wearing making him look flat?! He makes a mental note to buy some fitted high waisted pants the next time he goes shopping. He’ll take a few more pictures and flaunt them on his social media, maybe even tag Wang Yibo himself to make sure he sees what he’s missing.

> **Wang Yibo:** Baby, I’m sorry.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** You look so good.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Actually, more than good. So fucking sexy. I wanna put my tongue between those cheeks and mess you up. 

Give it to Wang Yibo to absolutely infuriate and then arouse Xiao Zhan in the span of one minute.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Don’t wanna
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** You made me mad 

He allows himself to act like a brat for a while. He’s rightfully offended, okay! He was just accused of stealing his goddamn ass pic!

> **Wang Yibo:** I’m sorry, baby.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Let me make it up to you.
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** How?
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Let me make you feel good.
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** Hmp 

Xiao Zhan sends a sticker of an annoyed bunny, crossing its arms with a pout.

> **Wang Yibo:** I can fuck you good, make you forget everything but my name.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Absolutely wreck that tight ass.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** God, you make me crazy. 

A bit of clarity starts to appear in Xiao Zhan’s mind, the haze clearing. What the hell was he doing right now? For one, he was Wang Yibo’s tutor for god’s sake, not a sleazy one night stand. If they fucked, he’s gonna have to still face him for lessons every week, and Xiao Zhan doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle that. Plus, he doesn’t know where this horniness came from and why Wang Yibo was so desperate for him all of a sudden. But… Xiao Zhan was also the one who entertained him and led him on. Hell, he even sent that ass picture of his own free will.

So, is he going to accept? He sighs, typing up his reply.

> **Xiao Zhan:** I’ve got work to do
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** Why don’t you jerk your big cock to my tight ass pic instead, hm? 

Xiao Zhan shuts off his phone completely, so that communication is completely cut off. He doesn’t trust himself to keep away from Wang Yibo if he were to leave it on. Xiao Zhan even throws it on his bed across the room for good measure. His dick had only chubbed up slightly from their steamy exchange, so he simply wills it away by immersing himself in the textbook once more, thoughts of Wang Yibo and his magnum cock shoved deep in the recesses of his brain.

Wang Yibo’s gaping, his hand paused on his cock.

“Did he just reject me?” He asks in disbelief to no one in particular. He scrolls up their conversation to see if there was anything he did wrong (save for the comment about stealing his ass pic from the internet) but doesn’t see much of anything out of the ordinary. In fact, it looked like the guy was fully interested in fucking him as well.

He pouts, wanting to take back everything he said about him being a catfish. I mean, could he blame him? For one, his ass didn’t feel that plump and meaty when he felt it up before. He actually felt a little flat, but he didn’t want to make the guy even more mad so he didn’t mention it. Second, how in the hell does anyone just take such a masterpiece of an ass photo without being a professional pornstar or camboy or something? He thought he was gonna get some low quality picture with shitty lighting and a weird angle! Wang Yibo thought he was justified in his questioning.

Wang Yibo slumps in disappointment, deciding to do what he was told and stare at that delicious ass pic as he pumps his cock to completion. He finishes while imagining that ass bouncing on his lap, leaving red marks on his skin as high pitched whimpers are being pounded out of the man.

He makes sure he has the picture saved before he grabs a tissue and cleans up his release, a frown making its way onto his face.

Wang Yibo is a prideful man, and it doesn’t make him feel good when people reject him. Especially since this guy seemed special, their easy banter making him stand out among the rest of the dry hookups he’s had in probably his whole life. From the get go, he had been playing hard to get, and while Wang Yibo didn’t like to entertain people that weren’t interested in him (which was a very, very low number), he felt like he had a connection with this guy.

When he met him at the club the weekend before, he didn’t seem all that interesting, actually. Kind of had the personality of a cardboard. He just seemed like someone he could fuck and go, no strings attached. But Wang Yibo sort of felt like he was getting attached, now that they had such a riveting conversation. God, what was going on? He didn’t even know the guy’s name.

He goes back to his conversation to check the contact name that was associated with the cell number the guy inputted in his notes and is surprised to see what's written.

Xiao Zhan...

Funny how he has the same name as his tutor.

Speaking of people that were not interested in him, Wang Yibo regretfully knows that Xiao Zhan, the tutor, classifies as one of them. Which is unfortunate, because he would gladly dick him down if given the chance.

Xiao Zhan has the reputation of being a practically perfect human being in their school. Perfect grades, perfect face, perfect body, perfect personality, and a sexy little beauty mark on the corner of his mouth that Wang Yibo thinks of tasting every time he sees it. He also smells like a fresh bakery, which would be weird for a guy if it wasn’t Xiao Zhan. It makes Wang Yibo hungry, hungry for a piece of his ass—which, by the way, is the fattest he’s ever seen a man have. And he’s seen a lot of asses.

But he’s never shown any interest in him apart from a purely professional setting.

So, he’s a little bit pleased that this random guy he met at the club who he’s starting to gain some interest in apart from sexual is named the same as his crush.

He sent a few texts to club Xiao Zhan before he jerked off but he hadn’t read them yet, so Wang Yibo assumes he’s doing his work as said. He decides to do some work as well after his horny mood dissipated, pulling up his sweatpants and grabbing his laptop.

A few days later, Xiao Zhan receives another message from Wang Yibo. They had been texting steadily the past few days about miscellaneous things, but both hadn’t mentioned their steamy texts and promises of a hookup.

> **Wang Yibo:** Hey baby. 

Wang Yibo had also taken to calling Xiao Zhan baobao, something that made his heart pulse faster every time he sees it.

> **Wang Yibo:** You busy today? 

Xiao Zhan fights to keep the smile off of his face. He covers his mouth with his hand, giggling slightly. God, he feels like a high schooler.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Why
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Wanna see you.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Miss your pretty ass. 

Xiao Zhan accidentally lets a loud snort escape this time, earning a glare from the librarian. He slightly bows his head in apology before turning his head down back to his phone.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Hmm
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** I’ll make good on my promise. 

Xiao Zhan bites his lip, a bunch of naughty images materializing in his imagination. Of Wang Yibo bending him over any surface and fucking the daylights out of him. He’s heard that Wang Yibo’s got the stamina of a horse both in and out of bed, so he knows he’ll be kept on that cock for a good few hours, maybe even a whole night.

He ponders his choices. I mean, it’s either he salvages their relationship (which is already questionable since these texts are pretty damning) and rejects Wang Yibo, or he gives in and indulges in a whole night of good sex.

Xiao Zhan is so tempted. He hasn’t been fucked good in so long, his last relationship having ended a year ago. And there’s not much to lose, anyways. He can just pretend to have a thick face and act like nothing happened between them whenever they meet for tutoring. Xiao Zhan feels like Wang Yibo would do the same, so why can’t he?

He realizes that, at this point, he’s just trying to justify fucking Wang Yibo. A long time ago, he had already made his choice. He sighs and types up a reply to the waiting gremlin.

> **Xiao Zhan:** You better
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** I’m busy rn, we can just meet tmr 

They already have a tutoring session lined up tomorrow evening anyways, so Xiao Zhan doesn’t have to move around his schedule to make time for a hookup. They can study for a bit and fuck, or just completely scrap the session and fuck all night. Xiao Zhan doesn’t mind either way.

Wang Yibo sends him a happy lion sticker before completely shifting the topic into this gigantic rat he saw on the subway. Xiao Zhan laughs and responds with enthusiasm, completely forgetting about his research for the next half hour.

Xiao Zhan sits at the cafe by Wang Yibo’s place, where they usually met up to do their tutoring sessions. Sometimes they would stay at the cafe, other times they would just grab a light snack and go back to his apartment.

He pulls out his phone, excitedly sending the aforementioned man a message.

> **Xiao Zhan:** Are you on your way? 

He patiently waits for Wang Yibo’s reply, watching the cars drive by from outside the tall glass windows. Xiao Zhan opted for not getting anything to eat or drink since he knows what he’ll be doing for the next few hours. He feels his phone vibrate and eagerly looks back down at the screen, before his smile completely slips off of his face.

> **Wang Yibo:** Huh? You wanna meet now?
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** Uh.. yeah? I thought we established this?
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Oh, I’m sorry baby. I have something to do. I can’t meet right now. 

“Are you fucking joking.” Xiao Zhan is fuming. How dare this fucking man. They meet every single Tuesday at 5pm every night, why the hell is he making other plans?!

> **Xiao Zhan:** Fuck you.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** Baby, I’m sorry, I have a prior commitment that I can’t cancel.
> 
> **Xiao Zhan:** You can cancel whatever we have going on rn
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** What? No, please, don’t be like this.
> 
> **Wang Yibo:** I want to see you. I really do. 

Xiao Zhan has had enough. Enough of Wang Yibo’s lies and empty promises. And Xiao Zhan had even taken the time to clean himself thoroughly and prepare his hole for tonight. What bullshit.

He kicks the chair in front of him underneath the table with a huff, the clang thankfully being drowned out by the noise in the cafe. He groans, covering his red face in his arms, and slumps over the table. He was so stupid. Wang Yibo’s a fuckboy. He doesn’t care about you, some random tutor he hired from a flyer.

Xiao Zhan stays there for a while before he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Zhan-ge? What’s wrong?”

Speak of the devil. Curse him to the deepest pits of hell.

He doesn’t move, choosing to ignore his mortal enemy. Why was he here when he literally just cancelled five minutes ago? Was he making fun of him? Wang Yibo places his whole hand on his shoulder, and Xiao Zhan can see from a sliver through his arms that Wang Yibo had crouched down to level with him.

“Are you okay? Are you crying? What happened?” Wang Yibo had the gall to sound worried. He scoffed, shoving the big, warm hand off of his shoulder.

“Fuck off, Wang Yibo.”

“What.. is there something I did?”

Xiao Zhan finally turns to face Wang Yibo with narrowed eyes. He doesn’t bother saying anything, letting his icy glare do all the speaking. Wang Yibo crouches there, confusion and worry flooding his face. But Xiao Zhan doesn’t let himself be fooled.

“Do you think I’m a fucking joke, Wang Yibo?” He hisses, uncaring that a few heads were turned their way.

“What? No! Of course not!” Wang Yibo sputters, his eyes going as wide as saucers. Xiao Zhan doesn’t bat an eye at his distress. He scoffs before standing up to gather his things. Why entertain a serial liar any longer?

“Zhan-ge. Zhan-ge. Zhan-ge! Xiao Zhan!” Wang Yibo begs, grabbing onto Xiao Zhan’s bicep tightly. “What did I do?” Xiao Zhan almost thinks he hears a break in his voice.

“I told you we’re done here. You can go back to your prior commitment.” He spits.

“Prior… what? Zhan-ge, please. Please, tell me what happened!” Wang Yibo grabs the letterman bag Xiao Zhan was in the middle of pulling on his shoulder and puts it back down on the table. They engage in a battle of pulling the bag off and putting it back on, probably a comical sight for the nosy onlookers who were watching their altercation.

Xiao Zhan huffs in frustration, “Aiya, Wang Yibo!” He gives the offending man an icier glare, causing him to look back in despair.

“Xiao Zhan.” He grips both of Xiao Zhan’s elbows, forcing him to stay in that position. “Let’s talk, come on.” Wang Yibo pleads, shaking his arms with desperation. “Is it something I did? Something I said?”

“Are you really that fucking dense? Of course it is! The fuck!” Xiao Zhan tries to fight back the tears of humiliation from falling, but they end up building in his tear ducts and blurring his vision anyways. He blinks them away harshly. “You were playing me for a fool. Did you just come by here to make a joke of me, see how fucking upset I got?”

“A joke? What do you mean! Don’t we meet up here, every Tuesday?”

“Yes! We do!”

“So what’s the problem?!” With distress laced in his voice, Wang Yibo raises his hand and begins to caress Xiao Zhan’s arm.

“The fuck you mean what’s the… you’re the problem! I shouldn’t have ever entertained… whatever this is.” Xiao Zhan gesticulates wildly at the both of them. “Fuck, let go.” He shoves Wang Yibo away with his shoulder and speed walks away to the exit. Several bystanders watch him with wide eyes, but he pays them no mind. He hears Wang Yibo calling his name and chasing after him, so Xiao Zhan speeds up. His legs were longer, so he manages to get out on the street before he catches up to him.

“Zhan-ge! Wait!” Xiao Zhan feels his arm being pulled back, but he pays it no mind and continues to walk.

“Fuck, come on! Let’s talk!”

“Why would I continue talking to you, fucker?” He spits. He continues making his way to wherever, as long as it’s away from Wang Yibo, when suddenly he’s being forcefully pulled to another direction.

“What the fuck? Stop!” Xiao Zhan protests, trying to pry off Wang Yibo’s death grip on his wrist. He keeps his hold however and basically drags Xiao Zhan across the street and to his apartment building.

“Let go! I don’t want to talk to you!”

“No. I need an explanation for why you’re so mad at me.”

Xiao Zhan groans in frustration, giving up his attempts to run away. They had already embarrassed themselves enough in public, acting as if they were some teenage couple, so he figures he’ll just curse Wang Yibo out at his apartment, kick him in the balls, and then go home and pretend like the past few days never happened.

They arrive at his apartment, with the elevator ride to get there one of the most awkward experiences in his life. He could feel Wang Yibo’s stare burning in the side of his skull, but he refused to make eye contact.

Wang Yibo lets go of Xiao Zhan once he locks his front door, and they stand in front of each other warily. Wang Yibo takes a breath.

“Zhan-ge, I—OW, what the fuck!”

Xiao Zhan pulls back his arm from where he smacked Wang Yibo in the shoulder.

“That’s what you get for being a piece of shit.” He growls with bared teeth.

“Okay, can you explain why I’m a piece of shit?! What did I do?” Wang Yibo rubs his shoulder with a wince. Xiao Zhan feels a little bit satisfied.

“What did you do? Are you really asking— well, first of all, you fucking bail on me last minute since you made other fucking plans, and then you just show up out of no where?! To make fun of me?!”

“When did I bail on you?! I would never bail on you, Zhan-ge!”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” he scoffs. “Are you acting like you didn’t just text me saying you had some other ‘prior commitment’?! What was it, huh? Did you make plans to fuck some other bitch?” Xiao Zhan doesn’t know why he’s so upset that he starts rambling. He knew Wang Yibo was a fuckboy this whole time, why is he so surprised that he flaked to meet some other guy?

Wang Yibo’s face underwent a myriad of expressions. Confusion, shock, realization, then mortification. “Hold on…”

“Hold on?” Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows. “What, so you can make up some other excuse? You weren’t gonna fuck a bitch? You were gonna fuck a dog?”

“Fuck, just wait a minute!” Wang Yibo pulls out his phone and unlocks it. He starts tapping on the screen, and Xiao Zhan just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and gives Wang Yibo a glare when he sees the caller screen.

“The fuck are you doing?” He says, declining the call immediately.

“Oh my god. Holy shit. Fuck, you’re joking—“

“I’m joking? Are you...”

Wang Yibo groans, covering his face with his hands. Xiao Zhan watches him in confusion before he steps forward and grabs Xiao Zhan by the arms again with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to presumably say something but no words come out. Instead, his hands slip down to Xiao Zhan’s ass, where he gives him a slight squeeze.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Xiao Zhan tries to bat him away but he just shoves his face in Xiao Zhan’s chest, squeezing the cheeks with even more force.

“God, how did I— of course it was you!” Wang Yibo laughs in disbelief, bringing his hands to Xiao Zhan’s waist to pull him close. His thumbs rub Xiao Zhan from above his shirt in slow strides.

“What are you doing.”

Wang Yibo raises his head to give Xiao Zhan a smile. “Ge, I’m sorry, I thought— I literally did not know it was you I was texting.”

“... Huh?”

“God, who else would have such a pretty ass? I should have known the minute I saw your picture.”

As Wang Yibo continues exploring his hands over Xiao Zhan’s body, giving special attention to his ass, Xiao Zhan goes through the five stages of humiliation.

“Oh my god, wait. You thought you were messaging someone else?” He asks in disbelief. Is that why he called him baobao instead of what he usually called him? Wang Yibo nods his head.

“I swear I thought I was texting some guy I met at a club. I must have gotten your numbers mixed up in my phone,” Wang Yibo nuzzles his face in Xiao Zhan’s neck. “Fuck, I’m so glad. You’re so much better than anyone I could ever imagine.”

“I—”

Xiao Zhan’s words are cut off by Wang Yibo crashing his lips to his, his hunger unable to be contained any longer. Xiao Zhan whimpers as his mouth is ravaged by Wang Yibo’s tongue, moving his hands up to grip at his broad shoulders.

“Wang Yibo stop, I’m still…” Xiao Zhan gasps, his lips bitten red and glossy with spit.

“You don’t want it?” Wang Yibo tightens his hold on Xiao Zhan’s waist, and he pretty much melts. Xiao Zhan blinks slowly, gazing into Wang Yibo’s intense eyes, and he sees a flash of a certain dick pic in his mind.

Without answering, Xiao Zhan dives back in and captures Wang Yibo’s lips with his own. Their kiss was messy and sloppy, but it was hotter than anything Xiao Zhan’s ever experienced. 

Wang Yibo was a man on a mission. He fucks inside Xiao Zhan’s mouth with his tongue before he pulls away to nip at his bottom lip. He feels the plush red lip against his teeth before he swipes his tongue across, getting the skin around Xiao Zhan’s mouth wet with saliva, licking that beauty mark he’s wanted to taste for so long. “You taste so good,” he mumbles, diving back inside the warm cavern.

They passionately make out at the entrance of his apartment for a while before Wang Yibo begins maneuvering them over to his bedroom, pressing him on different surfaces. They grasp at each other’s clothes, pulling them off and leaving behind a trail as they stumble to their destination, lips never leaving each other’s for more than a few seconds.

Xiao Zhan falls back on the bed and scrambles backwards to the pillows. Wang Yibo follows, crawling after him on all fours. Xiao Zhan swallows, feeling like a prey being sized up by a ferocious predator.

“Can’t wait to taste your sexy ass next.” He rakes his eyes over Xiao Zhan’s body, licking his lips. “Been thinking about it ever since I saw your picture.”

Xiao Zhan suddenly remembers something important.

“Speaking of my picture, why the hell did you ask me if I was a catfish?” Xiao Zhan questions, narrowing his eyes. Wang Yibo looks at him, resembling a kicked puppy.

“... It was a valid question?”

“You want me to punch your dick?”

“The guy I thought I was talking to didn’t have as fat of an ass as yours! And I’ve been catfished before. It’s a trauma.”

“Oh boohoo, you don’t think that random dick pic didn’t give me a trauma?” Xiao Zhan gives him a dirty look. “Who starts a conversation with a dick pic?”

“I came for one thing and one thing only,” Wang Yibo shrugged.

“You are such a slut,” he gags in his mouth. Wang Yibo gives him a smug grin.

“You like it.” He affirms as if it was a known fact of the universe. Xiao Zhan is ashamed to say he is correct.

“Not really.” He lies, pushing his thighs together. Wang Yibo advances closer before he’s towering over Xiao Zhan, hands creeping on his knees and pushing them apart. The smirk never leaves his face.

“Doesn’t look like it here,” he gives a pointed look to the tent growing in Xiao Zhan’s boxers.

Xiao Zhan looks to the side, “... That was from before.”

“Mhm?” Wang Yibo ghosts his lips over Xiao Zhan’s neck before nipping at the skin.

Xiao Zhan gasps breathlessly, “I’m still mad at you.” But he grips Wang Yibo’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promised, didn’t I?” Wang Yibo trails his lips from his neck down to his chest, giving Xiao Zhan’s perky nipples the attention they deserve.

“I expect—nng! Big things…” Xiao Zhan pulls at Wang Yibo’s hair when he softly bites and sucks at his left nipple while pinching and tugging at the other with his fingers, his toes curling at the sensations.

Wang Yibo regretfully leaves Xiao Zhan’s chest to kiss him slowly, tongue mapping out the features of Xiao Zhan’s mouth. His fingers were both tweaking and flicking his erect nipples. He adjusts his position and presses his erection to Xiao Zhan’s, and oh—

“What do you think?” He murmurs against Xiao Zhan’s lips, grinding their erections together. “Big enough?”

“Uhm, I’d— ungh, need to see up close,” Xiao Zhan insists annoyingly, but in the back of his head he’s screaming too big.

Wang Yibo chuckles, pulling away from Xiao Zhan’s lips and settling on the back of his legs. Xiao Zhan’s eyes dart to the massive tent growing in Wang Yibo’s boxers, watching with rapt attention as Wang Yibo dips his thumbs underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulls it down. His cock bounces free, hard and erect and all for Xiao Zhan, who swallows visibly.

The picture definitely did not do him justice.

“I take it you like it?” Wang Yibo says with a smug little smirk, swaying the cock slightly in the air. Xiao Zhan can’t even bring himself to deny. God, he was such a slut.

“It’s alright,” Xiao Zhan shrugs lightly after much deliberation. Wang Yibo raises an eyebrow challengingly, so Xiao Zhan rushes to elaborate like the fool he was. “I’ve had bigger.” He lies out of his mouth. He in fact has never had anything as big as the monster that was Wang Yibo’s dick.

“Oh?” Wang Yibo growls with narrowed eyes. Jealousy swirls in his face as he moves closer to Xiao Zhan’s innocent self. “You have?”

“Yep. Uh, when I went on that study abroad to Australia two years ago.” He elaborates while sighing wistfully, trying to look as believable as possible. He holds back a laugh when he sees anger flashing in Wang Yibo’s eyes. In fact, all he did on that study abroad was actually study instead of getting dicked down.

“Didn’t you have a boyfriend then?” Wang Yibo glares, a ferocity curling in his chest. Shit, Xiao Zhan curses at having been caught in his lie. He sputters while trying to think of an excuse.

“Yeah well, what happens in Aussie stays in Aussie,” he laughs nervously with a reluctant shrug, saying the last phrase in English with his best impression of an Australian accent. Wang Yibo is not amused.

“So you whored yourself out for a few big dicks, hm? What’d your boyfriend say when he found out you were such a slut?” He crawls closer, slipping off Xiao Zhan’s boxers to reveal his weeping cock and throws them across the room. He slaps Xiao Zhan’s pelvis on both sides, making his dick bob painfully, “Found out that your sloppy hole was used goods. That you spread your legs for any man willing.”

Xiao Zhan moans as Wang Yibo rubs the spots he just spanked with his large, warm hands. He never knew he liked it when he was made out to be a whore, but he’s quickly discovering a whole new set of kinks in the span of just a few moments with Wang Yibo.

“Did he punish you?” Wang Yibo exhales, nipping and sucking at a spot on Xiao Zhan’s neck, leaving a glaring red mark. “Fuck you in public for everyone to see? Edge you ‘til you cried and begged to be filled?”

He chuckles when he feels Xiao Zhan tense underneath him.

“Baobao,” he breathes into his ear, eliciting a shudder. “Tell me you were joking. Please.”

“What if I wasn’t?” Xiao Zhan whispers, instigating him further, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Xiao Zhan is pulled down fully underneath Wang Yibo, his head sliding onto the pillows. He gasps at the rough treatment, feeling his legs wrenched even further apart as Wang Yibo situates himself in between them, their bare dicks pressing against each other. He slowly starts to rut against him, making Xiao Zhan want with need. Wang Yibo’s arms surround Xiao Zhan’s head, caging him in his intense gaze.

“I’ll make you forget every single man you’ve ever had stuffed up your hole. Ruin you for everyone else.” Wang Yibo promises, capturing Xiao Zhan’s lips in another kiss. This time it’s slower and lazier despite the absolute filth coming out of Wang Yibo’s mouth, leaving Xiao Zhan wanting more. “Keep you spread open and well fucked all night.”

Xiao Zhan mewls at his words, feeling Wang Yibo trace his hands underneath his body to finally cup his ass. His fingers knead and spread the cheeks apart, Xiao Zhan feeling a rush of cold air in his groin. “All—mmh! All this talk but—haah, I haven’t seen any action,” he gasps, running his fingers through Wang Yibo’s hair. “Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?”

Wang Yibo grins cheekily before capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

He groans when he slips his index finger inside the crease, feeling a slick, sticky liquid. “Why are you wet?”

“You’re still kinda big. Had to prepare,” Xiao Zhan explains bashfully.

“Kinda?” Wang Yibo deadpans with furrowed brows and downturned lids, “How many fingers did you stuff in here? You’ll need more than three for me.”

“Mm, f-four..” Xiao Zhan exhales at Wang Yibo’s enormous hands kneading his asshole, rubbing the crease sensually.

Wang Yibo just groans again, using the slick already there to stick one finger in Xiao Zhan’s hole. “Slut.” He comments, revelling in the sound of Xiao Zhan’s stuttered breathing. “So loose and sloppy.”

Xiao Zhan gasps at the feeling of Wang Yibo’s thick, long finger spreading his insides. He quickly adds another finger, scissoring and stretching his hole while pressing wet kisses along Xiao Zhan’s jawline.

“More, please,” Xiao Zhan mewls. “It’s not enough.”

Wang Yibo shoves in two more fingers, drawing a high pitched wail from Xiao Zhan. “Forgot a slut like you doesn’t need to be prepared.” He murmurs, pulling back to watch Xiao Zhan’s pretty, dusky pink hole quiver. “Should I just fuck you right now? Looks like you’re ready.”

Xiao Zhan grasps Wang Yibo’s shoulders and shakes his head, legs shaking with exertion. “No, no, please,” he sobs. Wang Yibo, having remembered something, pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue, fucking in the appendage immediately. Xiao Zhan squeaks at the sensation, his hole tightening instinctively. Wang Yibo groans and Xiao Zhan feels it crawl up his spine.

He sucks and slips in both of his thumbs, stretching the hole to accommodate more of his tongue. Xiao Zhan feels like he’s being licked all over his insides— God, his past boyfriends have never eaten him out this good before. After Wang Yibo had his fill of Xiao Zhan’s sweet hole, he licks his lips with a smack.

“Fuck, if I knew you tasted this good I would’ve fucked you sooner,” he says as he leans over to grab lube and condoms from his nightstand.

“Really?” Xiao Zhan whispers with hazy eyes. Wang Yibo smiles at him, spreading the lube on his fingers and shoving them back inside Xiao Zhan’s sensitive hole and making Xiao Zhan scream.

“Would’ve bent you over the table, eaten you out for hours, then fucked you with my cock all night instead of doing your problem sets.” He says, an intense desire bubbling in his gut. He’ll have to do that next time. “Maybe I’ll do it in the cafe for everyone to see how much of a whore you are. Make you bounce on my lap while you try to explain the material.”

Xiao Zhan clenches reflexively at the imagery, of Wang Yibo fucking him during their tutoring sessions, with gasps being wrenched out of his throat with every thrust of Wang Yibo’s fingers. He curls them upwards and elicits a delicious cry from Xiao Zhan’s lips, having found his sweet spot.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Xiao Zhan pants, moaning each time Wang Yibo’s fingers hit his prostate.

“Should I make you come like this?” He says, his lips quirking upwards. “Or make you wait ‘til I’m inside so you can come on my cock?”

“Oh my god, oh my god—please!” Xiao Zhan wails. “Oh, oh, oh!”

Wang Yibo drinks in the sight of Xiao Zhan writhing on his bed before his back arches off of the bed and his mouth falls open into a silent scream, his pitiful cock spurting ropes of his release. Too pretty. He wants to burn this image in the back of his eyelids.

“I didn’t even touch you in the front.” Wang Yibo says with a smile akin to a gremlin after Xiao Zhan’s calmed down a bit.

“Shut up.” Xiao Zhan exhales, nudging Wang Yibo’s hip with his knee. “Fuck me now.”

“As you wish, baobao,” Wang Yibo grins, ripping open the condom packet with his teeth. Xiao Zhan notes the XXL size written in big red letters before he hurls it somewhere behind him and slides the rubber on his massive cock. Xiao Zhan watches Wang Yibo slick up his cock with more lube before aligning it to his entrance. He tightens up instinctively at the feeling of the large, blunt head pressing into his sensitive hole.

“Mmh, relax a little,” Wang Yibo murmurs gently, rubbing his hips with his palms. Xiao Zhan adjusts his position, hooking his ankles around Wang Yibo’s waist as he places his thighs underneath Xiao Zhan’s ass to make it more comfortable.

“Easy for you to say—hnngh!” The press of his monster cock inside was excruciating. Xiao Zhan felt like it was opening up his entire body, the stretch burning wildly, like he was being split open by a hot and heavy sword. If Wang Yibo manages to shove it all the way in, Xiao Zhan would probably feel it in his throat. He tightens his hole at the thought.

“More, more,” he moans wantonly, pushing Wang Yibo in deeper with his legs. He figures he’ll just deal with the pain once his cock was fully sheathed inside, wanting to be fucked within an inch of his life already. Wang Yibo furrows his brows as he slides more of his dick inside the plush, soft heat.

“Fuck, baobao,” he groans, slapping Xiao Zhan’s right ass cheek when he tries to push him deeper. “Be patient. You’re so tight.”

Xiao Zhan whines, “Just fuck me already!”

“God,” Wang Yibo adjusts his grip on Xiao Zhan’s tiny waist and thrusts his hips forward, his cock bottoming out inside Xiao Zhan’s wet heat. He mewls pitifully, his legs jerking at the stimulation. “You’re perfect. So good for me.” Wang Yibo whispers, placing a warm palm on Xiao Zhan’s wet cheek. Xiao Zhan didn’t even know he was crying.

Without being prompted, Wang Yibo began to rock his hips slowly, finding a good rhythm for both of them to enjoy. Xiao Zhan felt so, so full, the engorged length dragging inside his tight, wet hole. He tries his best to relax to make it easier for Wang Yibo, who gives him praises and soft kisses on his mouth.

Wang Yibo starts speeding up his thrusts, pistoning his hips in and out with a wild ferocity, the sound of skin slapping against skin as well as Xiao Zhan’s pitiful moans filling the air. He drags out his cock to leave only the large, blunt head before sending it back in forcefully, repeating the deep motions.

“Baobao feels good?” He purrs, smiling when Xiao Zhan nods wildly.

Wang Yibo hooks his hands underneath Xiao Zhan’s knees, fucking him even deeper and tugging his body further down his cock. He lifts those long, long legs up even further, pressing them to his chest and pounding Xiao Zhan into the mattress. “Ah, ah, ah!” Xiao Zhan cries, the noise being punched out of his throat by the massive cock hitting his gut.

“Who’s fucking you? Who’s filling your slutty little hole up?”

“Oh, fuck! Shut—ahh, shut up!”

Wang Yibo spanks Xiao Zhan’s thigh harshly, “I’m kind enough to fuck you this good. Don’t act like a brat.”

“Ah, ah!” Xiao Zhan gasps, hands finding purchase on Wang Yibo’s own larger hands.

“Let me ask you again. Who’s fucking you, hm?” His cock hits a particularly good spot within Xiao Zhan just then, and he smirks at seeing Xiao Zhan’s scrunched up, fucked out expression.

“Yibo, Wang Yibo~!”

His eyes burst with lust once he hears his name uttered so sinfully from Xiao Zhan’s lips. He fucks harder and deeper, “Mm, scream my name, baobao. Make the whole building know who’s making you feel good, fucking you nice and deep.”

Xiao Zhan could only comply, fucked to obedience by Wang Yibo’s masterful thrusts and giant cock. He was so, so close, the brink of his climax edging closer and closer until Wang Yibo changes their position again, kneeling back and throwing one of his legs over his shoulder. Xiao Zhan grips the sheets around him, pulling them off the bed’s corners and clenching his tight hole every time Wang Yibo pushes deeper.

“Ah fuck,” Wang Yibo grunts, “So good, so tight, fuck— mmh!” he traces a few sloppy kisses on Xiao Zhan’s sexy ankle. The bed creaks and groans in protest from their wild fucking, the headboard banging against the wall conspicuously. Wang Yibo knows he’ll probably get a noise complaint the next day, but he’s too blissful to care. He hikes up his right leg to plant his foot on the bed, sending his cock into the perfect position to hit Xiao Zhan’s prostate.

“Oh god—! Oh, oh, please! Right there! Yibo!” Xiao Zhan wails, pulling the sheets off the top half of the bed completely.

Wang Yibo lets Xiao Zhan’s legs fall back to his elbows, clutching his waist to pull him down on his cock like a rag doll. “Oh fuck... that’s right, baobao,” he grunts, “Come on my cock like a good little slut.”

Xiao Zhan feels his climax rush through his veins, white hot come bursting from his neglected cock. His back and legs tremble, pulled taut like a bow as Wang Yibo continues fucking him faster with shallow thrusts, chasing his own release. Xiao Zhan whimpers at the overstimulation, squeezing his hole tighter to bring him to completion. Wang Yibo groans after a while, filling up the condom with stuttered thrusts.

Xiao Zhan exhales heavily, having just been fucked the life out of him. He knew Wang Yibo was good in bed, but hearing it from the grapevine and actually experiencing it were two very different things. Wang Yibo pulls out, tying up the condom and throwing it somewhere. Xiao Zhan stretches his sore legs out flat on the bed, groaning appreciatively as Wang Yibo reaches for something on his nightstand.

“What are you doing?!”

Wang Yibo looks at him with wide, puppy dog eyes even though his hands were in the middle of opening up a condom packet. “You can’t think we’re finished after one round?”

… Okay, Xiao Zhan did expect Wang Yibo to have a short refractory period, but to go for another round this soon?!

“I just came! Give me a break!” He kicks Wang Yibo weakly, his legs still feeling like jelly.

“But I’m still hard.” Wang Yibo pouts, but still puts the condom away.

“That is not my problem,” Xiao Zhan flops to the side. Wang Yibo creeps up beside him, rubbing his aching hips in slow motions.

“But it’s your fault. You’re too sexy,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his neck. Xiao Zhan sighs.

“I’ll let you fuck my mouth later. Just let me lie down for a few minutes.” Xiao Zhan feels a grin on his neck, Wang Yibo giving him a few more kisses on the sweaty skin while massaging Xiao Zhan all over. Xiao Zhan sighs, letting his big hands rub soft strokes on his body. He allows himself to indulge in such domesticity, just for a little while. Afterwards, he’ll go home and they’ll go back to being just tutor and student. 

Xiao Zhan wakes up engulfed in a plush warmth surrounding his entire body. He stretches his long limbs underneath the large comforter, feeling the aches in his body slowly fade away. A dull ache remains in his entire bottom half, but he doesn’t really mind. He lifts his head, hair flopping on his forehead, blinking away the sleep as he recalls the last few hours. A blush makes his way onto his face, spreading to his ears.

He looks to the side and sees a pale white face in the darkness staring at him, dark eyes boring into his soul.

“AH, WHAT THE FUCK!” Xiao Zhan screams, jumping away.

“Zhan-ge!” Wang Yibo grabs him by the torso, keeping him from falling off the bed.

“God, Wang Yibo! Why do you look like that!” Xiao Zhan tries to catch his breath, his heart feeling like it jumped out of his chest.

“Like what? That’s just my face.”

“You were looking at me weird!”

“I was just looking!”

Xiao Zhan grumbles, moving away from Wang Yibo’s embrace. “Scared the life out of me.”

“Sorry, Zhan-ge. I’ll make sure to consider your elderly age next time,” Wang Yibo smiles, his cheeks puffing out adorably.

Xiao Zhan narrows his eyes, throwing a pillow at his face so he doesn’t have to look at it anymore. How did Wang Yibo manage to be cute and sexy at the same time? It was so unfair.

Wang Yibo laughs, “Good morning, ge.” He pulls the pillow underneath his chest, leaning on it, and places his chin on his hands. Xiao Zhan squints at his bedside clock.

“What time is it?”

“A little before midnight.” Wang Yibo replies. “Hey... where are you going?”

Xiao Zhan searches for his boxers on the floor, slipping them on. He’s pleasantly surprised to see that he’s all clean and dry, commending Wang Yibo for his thoughtfulness. “Home.” He responds, looking for the rest of his discarded clothing. Wang Yibo shoots up from his bed, a look of protest on his face.

“What? Why?”

Xiao Zhan gives him a dry look. “Why else? It’s late.”

“You… you’re not gonna stay?” Wang Yibo trails after Xiao Zhan dejectedly as he makes his way to the hallway.

“Stay? Why, you still want me to tutor you today?” Xiao Zhan locates his pants and tugs them on.

“No, it’s…” Wang Yibo watches Xiao Zhan find and put on the rest of his clothes with despair. He doesn’t know what to say to get Xiao Zhan to stay longer.

He wraps his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist, pulling him flush against his naked body. “Don’t go.” He says softly, rubbing his cheek on Xiao Zhan’s back.

Xiao Zhan frowns. Don’t one night stands usually disappear right after they’ve woken up? What happened to the walk of shame? He’d honestly much rather have that than an awkward morning after.

“Come back to bed.” Wang Yibo whispers in his ear, sweeping his hands underneath the shirt Xiao Zhan just put on, rubbing the skin enticingly. He takes advantage of Xiao Zhan’s hesitance to pull off the shirt and kiss his shoulders.

“I… again..?” He feels the beginnings of Wang Yibo’s erect cock poking him in the ass, and his breath hitches. It wasn’t even half hard but it still felt so big, pushing and nudging at the hole between his ass cheeks. Xiao Zhan turns around and wraps his arms around Wang Yibo’s neck to kiss him, letting himself be dragged back into his warm bed.

After they fucked a few more times in several positions, Xiao Zhan lies on the bed and stares up at the ceiling while Wang Yibo grabs something to clean him up with. When he comes back in the room, he gives Xiao Zhan a glass of water as he wipes him down. He gratefully takes it and empties the cup, hungry after not having eaten for a whole afternoon.

“You’re insatiable.” He comments, feeling like he fucked a whole marathon. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, but he knows he still has to leave. Wang Yibo gives him a smug smile, not denying anything. Once he is finished, he chucks the rag on his nightstand and flops beside Xiao Zhan, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Go to sleep,” he says, pulling him closer. He throws the comforter on top of them and settles into his warmth.

“I should go…” Xiao Zhan yawns, but makes no move to leave.

“Sleep, baobao.”

Xiao Zhan allows the sleepiness to take over, cuddling in Wang Yibo’s arms.

In the morning, Xiao Zhan feels Wang Yibo’s naked body pressed up against his back, arms tightly wound around him. He sighs, shaking the man away.

“Yibo, get off me.”

“Don’t wanna.”

He rolls his eyes. “I gotta go home.”

“Why? You haven’t eaten yet. Let’s get breakfast soon.” Wang Yibo rubs Xiao Zhan’s stomach in slow circles. He sighs in frustration before flipping around to face him.

“What are you doing? Isn’t it custom for me to leave in the morning?”

“What custom?” Wang Yibo has the gall to look confused.

Xiao Zhan gives him a dry look. “One night stands aren’t supposed to stay for breakfast.”

“One night stand?”

“Yes, Wang Yibo. One night stand, hookup, whatever you wanna call it.”

Wang Yibo furrows his eyebrows. “What... why do you think you have to go?”

Xiao Zhan blinks. “Isn’t this what you usually do? Fuck then let them leave right after, no strings attached?”

“Well, yeah...” Wang Yibo rubs the back of his neck.

“So..? Why are we gonna have breakfast like some domestic couple?”

Wang Yibo stares at him in surprise, blinking slowly. Then he smiles, breathing out a laugh. “Baobao,” he murmurs, hugging Xiao Zhan close. “I don’t want you to go.”

“... Huh?”

“You’re more than a one night stand to me.” He confesses, pressing sweet kisses to Xiao Zhan’s neck. “You’re the only one who I’ve let stay ‘til morning. I even had to beg you with my dick,” he laughs.

Xiao Zhan blinks, internalizing and mulling over what Wang Yibo just said to him. “Wait, really?”

Wang Yibo nods. “You’re special, Zhan-ge. I meant what I said, when I told you I’d ruin you for other men. Now you’re mine forever.”

“... Is this your way of asking me out?” Xiao Zhan frowns. “It’s not very romantic.” Wang Yibo laughs, bringing him in for a kiss.

“Zhan-ge, would you be my boyfriend?” He smiles against his lips. Xiao Zhan purses his mouth, pretending to consider his decision. Wang Yibo pouts, “Come on, last night wasn’t all I’ve got to offer.”

“Oh? Now I’m intrigued.”

They both break into laughter after they stared at each other for a bout too long before meeting their lips again for another kiss.

“Fine, Wang Yibo. You’ve got me.”

They tangle their limbs together in the sheets, kissing softly.

“So…” Wang Yibo mumbles against his lips, “You didn’t actually whore yourself out in Australia, did you?”

Xiao Zhan smacks him in the shoulder, “You wanna die?”

“Ow, I just want to know!”

Xiao Zhan huffs, looking away from Wang Yibo’s eyes. “Of course not. Do I look like the type to just fuck around on a study abroad?”

“The innocent looking, studious ones are always the sluttiest,” Wang Yibo grins, palming Xiao Zhan’s sore ass.

“I actually think you’re the slut in this relationship,” Xiao Zhan says dryly, half heartedly swatting his hand away. Wang Yibo just laughs.

“I’m your slut now.” Wang Yibo smiles, “This huge cock is all for you.”

“Wow. My only relationship perk?”

“Mhm, and in return you’re my personal hole. A cumdump just for me.” Wang Yibo bites his scrunched up nose. Such unromantic, borderline rude sentences, but it makes Xiao Zhan’s heart do flips for some reason.

“Fine, I guess it’s a fair exchange.” Xiao Zhan says with a smile, opening his mouth to let Wang Yibo’s tongue back in.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yibosexual)!


End file.
